Supposed to be a Short, Cute Something
by Artemis's best Huntress
Summary: Fluffy Percabeth. Please give constructive criticism. Once you read you'll see why I might need it. I am really tired while writing this... And I'm sick(first chapter only). Should I try to write another story? Rated T for my fear of dolphins. Couldn't find good pic. Has holiday specials inside (New year and Christmas) BTW: 1ST CHAPTER IS THE WORST, IT GETS BETTER! :)
1. Chapter 1

** Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction! Yeah! Sooo... I'm very new at this, so please be kind and review if have have made any mistakes. Here you go! :D (You know, the funny thing is that I never really planned this, I was bored and wanted to see if I could write a without word or something sooo... yeah...)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own ANYTHING in this story or any PJO characters**

**** Percy could not be any happier. Here he was lying on the camp beach, hands clasped with Annabeth's after a regular day at Camp Half-Blood. No monsters, no sword training, and not even a big apocalypse or war to stop(that alone made it a great day).

He had never felt more relaxed as soothing waves, he could swear it was his father's doing, washed away any trace that any other camper ever being there. He glanced over at Annabeth. She had never looked more beautiful, more gorgeous in the setting light of the sun(Apollo must have been happy today). Her honey blond hair cascaded in flawless curls down her shoulders and back. Her stormy grey eyes set calmly on the smooth waters of the lake.

"What?" She looked at me questioningly, a knowing smirk growing on her face."LIke what you see?"

I turned my head towards hers, giving her a fake surprised look. "What? Pffft, what made you think that?"

She rolled her eyes," You've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes," she rose her eyebrows," and you have drool on your chin."

I actually appeared surprised for a second before i wiped the drool off my chin. I thought for a second. _Did I really stare at her for five minutes? Wow._... _Gods, she looks amazing. Her-_

"Seaweed Brain, you there?" Annabeth laughed at me; her giggles echoed around the lake, changing silence to into her soft voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You drifted off again," she settled her eyes on me, her gaze was soft and kind.

"I can't stop thinking about how wonderful you are, how lucky I am," I matched m eyes with hers, giving her a lopsided grin.

Her gaze softened," Ya' know seaweed brain, that was really cheesy."

"Maybe it was meant to be cheesy. Maybe I want it to be cheesy."

She rolled her eyes," Mmmhmm. Yeah, sure seaweed brain."

"Are you doubting me?" I scoffed, but I felt giddy inside.

"Maybe," her smirk grew wider by the minute.

I pulled her closer and rested my forehead against hers before I whispered softly in her ear"Can't you give me a break?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time seaweed brain? I'm never going to make it easy for you."

And that day, as the waves pounded with my frantic heart, as the setting sun glimmered in the watercolor sky, as Annabeth and I slowly leaned in closing our eyes, I pressed my lips gently against her strawberry flavored ones. And we kissed each other for the hundreth time, but this time was different. Unlike the others, this time was the sweetest they've ever had.

***Hides away in shame* Oh. My. Gods. That was the worst I've ever seen ever! Soooo Short! :(*Shakes head* Anyways, please help me out. Give me flames or give me a good comment, I really don't care... Though it would be nice if y'all could help me edit this, maybe give me some helpful hints? * gives a hopeful smile* I might delete it anyways, It's REEAALLYY crappy so. PEACE OFF! :)**


	2. Christmas Special! :D

** Thanks to all who have reviewed. You asked for drabbles; I give you drabble. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to Christians today. Here is a Christmas themed drabble.**_** Btw, this one is set before HOO but after**_** TLO.**

**Caution: kissing (real kissing)****DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story! Much less anything in any of these chapters.**

**** "-ke up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Let me sleep, Percy," Annabeth croaked. She didn't even open her eyes. He had been shaking her for at least 5 minutes getting her to wake up.

Today was Christmas and Percy was a little bit more than excited. Annabeth was staying at the Jackson's, so she could oversee the reconstruction of Olympus. It had been nice at first, spending almost every day with Percy, but right now, she was a little more than annoyed. He wouldn't let her get her much-needed sleep, and it was driving her up the wall.

"But Annabeeeeeeeeeth, it's Christmas! Wake uuuuuuuuppp!" Percy whined as he shook his mom's guest, and currently Annabeth's, bed. He kept jumping and whining and jumping for Annabeth to wake up and open presents.

Annabeth rolled over so she faced away from Percy, "Go back to sleep Percy. I'm too tired," Annabeth grumbled," Just get in bed."

Percy stopped shaking the bed for a minute and contemplated her demand. Suddenly, he deviously smirked.

Annabeth, taking notice of the quiet but not seeing his face, relaxed and sighed thinking he left and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed. She shifted more on her side, so her whole body faced away from where Percy was.

"Gghhaaaaa!" Annabeth screamed as Percy jumped on her bed, opened the covers, and got in with her.**(A/N: Nothing nasty is goin' down so...)** She grumbled and rolled over to face him. "What _are _you doing?"

"You said to get in bed, do I did," he smiled triumphantly."I believe I just outsmarted the smartest child of Athena."

"So you think."

"What do yo-"

Annabeth flipped over him, so she was straddling him, her celestial bronze dagger at his throat. She looked very grumpy but proud at the same time, like she got him. "You still think that, seaweed brain?"

Percy had the nerve to laugh,**(Guess where I got that from?) **"Yep," he popped the 'p'. This made Annabeth narrow her eyes and lighten her grip on her dagger. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?"

"I got you up didn't I?" He was glancing down at the knife resting at his neck, like he could actually die. His curse would protect him, but still, a knife at your throat held by an angry child of Athena can be _pretty_ unnerving.

Her face flew through a flurry of emotions, confusion, disbelief, and anger before settling on a mischievous face. Maybe he did get her to wake up, but that was only a battle, not the war. She put her dagger on the side table and gave him her best '_I'm sorry, I'm innocent and cute' _smile.

She crossed her hands over his bare chest and put her chin on them and looked through the top of her eyes. His eyes widened at her, giving her sort of an untrustworthy and questioning gaze.

"Seaweed brain," she she whispered as sweetly and seductively as she could. "How about instead of opening presents, we do something else?"

He was _really_ suspicious now, "What do you mean?"

She crawled up until she was face to face with him. Her eyes looked unnervingly into his nervous ones. "Maybe this," she planted her lips fully onto his, giving him a soft-but-rough kiss. He immediately responded; he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, rolling them on their sides.

She immediately went to plan. Smaller knife in hand, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Realizing only just too late, Percy opened his eyes in shock and as Annabeth pulled her face back with a smirk back.

"You wouldn't," but Percy's intuition told him she did.

"I did," it was a simple reply, but it was a sufficient answer.

Her extra knife was hovering just above Percy's Achilles heel, right over the small of his back.

Her eyes were playful but hard. "Told you."

Percy knew she would never hurt him(that bad), but he knew he had to get out of this, _fast._

"Eh hem," a voice cleared their throat.

Annabeth quickly withdrew the knife back in her sleeve. Looking over Annabeth's shoulder, Percy and Annabeth saw Percy's mom in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

Percy's and Annabeth's faces grew red as they remembered what position they were in. Percy's arms wrapped around Annabeth, Annabeth's around him, pulling them close together, almost face to face. They were also in bed.

"NO!" they shouted while blushing

"Are you sure because-"

"MOM!"

"What's going on?" Paul questioned blearily. He seemed to have just woken up, but when he saw Percy and Annabeth, still as they were, he quickly swiveled around, mumbling something to Sally about fresh coffee.

Annabeth and Percy quickly untangled and sat up. "Sorry Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth apologized. "I swear nothing was happening."

merely raised her eyebrows at the statement, "It's okay Annabeth, dear. Please, do call me Sally," she pushed herself off the door frame and off into the kitchen. "Oh, and breakfast is ready! We open presents after!" she shouted across the small apartment.

Percy smiled at Annabeth proud and triumphant, "Ha! See, you have to get up and we open presents after!" Saying this, he kissed her on the cheek and raced off into the kitchen for some blue waffles, blue orange juice, and blue breakfast casserole.**(It's the bomb diggity! not the blue... the casserole I mean... yeah umm... continue)**

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her excited boyfriend. _Of course he would run off if there's food! Why didn't I think of that? _she thought. _Maybe it isn't such a bad thing though, to be so happy today; it's a nice break to just laugh, I mean after the battle..._ She shook her head. It wasn't time to think of that right now. She was going to have a nice Christmas with her fantastic boyfriend and his loving family, and she was going to enjoy it.

"You coming?" Percy impatiently whined from the hall.

"Yeah. Just a second seaweed brain," this said, she deposited her knife on the bedside table and walked out the door frame. Looking forward to one of her best Christmas's yet.

**Whew! That took ages to write(then again, I had a bajilloin interruptions)! Hope you enjoyed. Happy holidays.(Btw-I gots a xbox! :)) **

**Please review and subscribe and fav. PLEASE! :) **

**Peace off! :D**


	3. New Year 2012-2013 :DD

**Happy New Year! This is to celebrate a new start and in thanks to all of those who have favorited, followed and reviewed! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this whole drabble series that I am currently posting. Btw, I will probably only have 3 POV's throughout the whole thing: Annabeth's, Percy's, and 3rd-person. It may change throughout the drabble.(like 3rd to Percy or something...)**

**** Neon Trees _Everybody Talks_ (A/N:I literally just watched a bit of the party join' on in NY and this was playing. I'm not getting anything done while watching... :) blasted throughout Times Square as thousands upon thousands of people cheered and whooped. A diversity of people from all across the world came to New York to celebrate the new year. The mass was chilled in the cold weather as they waited for a new year to begin.

"Come on wise girl; we're almost there!" Percy shouted across the roaring voices, tugging Annabeth along. Percy had gotten the brilliant idea to take Annabeth to see the ball drop on new years eve. The only problem was Annabeth. She wasn't enjoying in it so much as it was really loud, and she was getting out of someone's way shoved every 5 seconds. "Watch it!" she yelled at a drunk man that stumbled into her on his way... Well, she didn't know.

Annabeth thought about how she got here. A couple of days ago, Percy had accidentally dropped a couple of hints about doing something special for the new year. He did little things like declining party invites and having suspicious, private chats with his mom and Grover. Then, he grabbed her from a Camp sing-along at 6 to pull her along with him for his 'special' new years plan. He took her by her apartment so she could change into some more appropriate clothes, as she was wearing only jeans, a camp T-shirt, and a semi-heavy jacket. They weaved and shoved through the rukus crowds that seemed to drown them in a wave of bodies. It was already getting close to time

"Percy! Where are we going?! How much longer!" she yanked his arm back so he would listen to her. He turned to face her, his sloppy grin was as wide as can be and his sea-green eyes shone with mirth. His nose was a bit pink and so were his cheeks. _I must look like that too,_ she thought._ Without the smile and the eyes of course._

He rolled his eyes at Annabeth's interrogation. He was _not_ going to tell her; he had to surprise her. "C'mon Annie! Not to much longer, this is just a shortcut!" he dragged her along with him until they reached the rail that stopped the crowd.

"Don't call me Annie!" she growled at him. Usually that would scare him because she could, well... be _scary_, but it didn't seem to faze him as he waved down one of the security workers.

"What do you want kid? I don't have time for this," he grumbled. He didn't seem to like the screaming crowds too much, and it seemed to make him irritable.

Percy leaned over the rail and flashed two gold passes to the guard. _Where did he get those from?_, Annabeth pondered. _I haven't seen those before. _The guard inspected the passes before his eyes widened and immediately let them through. _Hmmmm... _Curious glances were thrown at the couple, but they were ignored.

"Hey Percy?"

"Hmmm?" he seemed to be thinking hard but still really happy and excited.

"Where did you get those passes?"

He grinned at her question, as if he remembered some joke, and he kept walking. He tugged her along beside him and put his arm around her waist. "Well, let's say I have a very awesome cousin by the name of Fred who likes that I am the savior of Olympus and knows that my girlfriend is redesigning Olympus and is putting statues of gods and goddesses up." he said it all in one breath, smiling down at Annabeth. Well, it did explain a lot. "C'mon! Here we are!"

Annabeth looked around to find that they were in fact right near the ball. Surprisingly, they probably had the best spot to see the ball drop. It was amazing! Lights illuminated cheering faces as the minute countdown started. They had gotten there just in time. Fireworks lit the sky and people screamed for the new year.

Percy turned to Annabeth, twirling her so they faced each other, their side towards the ball He scanned her face. She gave him the biggest smile she could manage, hoping he could see her amazement and joy. "This is the best new years ever!" A few cameras found their way to the entranced couple, hoping to get some real action.

_30_

He smirked back at her, brining his face close to hers as he heard "_30!"_ being shouted. "I thought you weren't liking this."

"How could I not love this!" she replied exasperated.

His smile dropped a little, and his face grew a bit serious.

_15_

He held her face gently in his hands, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. The sound of the mob surrounding them was drowned out, it was just only them now. They both sighed as he brought their faces even closer together ; he made it so she could hear him without him having to shout over the enthusiastic horde. "Annabeth... My wise girl, you are the best thing in my whole life. I could never, ever let you go or be alone. Ever since I met you, I have loved you or at least had feelings for you in some way. I am proud to be your boyfriend, and I always hope to be. I wouldn't be alive without you. And... and.. I love you!"

_10._

_ 9. _

_ 8..._

She looked at him shocked, almost speechless. His eyes darkened and grew sad as she didn't respond too. He slowly let go of her face and started to turn away.

Finally regaining some sense, she grabbed his wrist and yanked him back towards her. The face he gave her was one of shock. Tears prickled in both of their eyes.

"I love you too seaweed brain."

_1..._

With that, they pulled each other close as they met halfway, kissing each other desperately but lovingly. It was rough but soft. Frantic but relaxed. His arms found their way to her hips, and hers wrapped around his neck. Their bodies collided and Percy picked Annabeth up, twirling her in a circle, still kissing. They went like this for a long time, not wanting to separate.

With that, they were the first couple to kiss in the new year.

**Phew! First PJO fanfic of the year(I hope...) Took forever to write because I was watching Cry and Ross livestream. Then, my internet stopped working so I couldn't post it or watch the ball drop(my dumbass-dad won't get cable-all I have is Netflix... I am also an hour after the ball drop). Then... well, you get the idea. Anywho, Happy new year! New ideas for prompts? Advice is strongly appreciated. :D (o_o) New years resolutions, anyone?**


	4. Sorry

**NEW! NEW! NEW! NEW!**

**Hey... ummmm. Yeah, well my granny died last night, so I need to go to her wake and funeral this weekend up in Nashville :(... I suppose I might recover a bit before updating again(maybe sometime next week or the week after), but I needed to write this for the people who have favorited and followed. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP! I am SO FREAKING SORRY, but it's family, ya' know?**

**Buh-Bye  
**

_**Old**** Stuff:**_

Um... Hey guys. I am **Really** sorry for not updating, but I have had projects and family crisis's and a buttload of other things. But hey! Today is my birthday! Woo! :) I won't be able to upload for a while considering my teachers are asses and my grandmother is quite sick (my uncle thinks she might not make it this time... she used to have cancer and my dad won't really tell me whats wrong now...) so I am visiting her up next to and in Nashville, TN for a couple of weekends(my usual writing time). I'M SO SORRY. I wish I could do more, but I'm overloaded and worried.

Peace-off


	5. Valentines Day

**Hey! Here's my new chapter;hope you enjoy! Sorry for the long wait. I shouldn't have anymore problems unless any family members die... ENJOY! :)**

Annabeth's POV/ sort-of 3rd person

It was supposed to be Valentines Day.

Supposed to be.

Annabeth sighed. She should have guessed Percy would forget; he was quite a forgetful person, and seemed to...well, forget important facts. Like Valentines Day.

So today, of all days, she sat at her desk in Athena's camp cabin. She doodled Eiffel towers and magnificent buildings on her battle strategies for capture-the flag. She groaned as she flipped through her papers again. This was the 6th time she had looked over them. _Gods,_ she thought,_ what should I do now._

She glanced outside. Apollo must have been in a good mood because the sun gleamed through the windows that revealed the rest of the camp, laughing and fighting. She could see the Stolls sneak into the Aries cabin. Oh-no, what were they doing this time? Her thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on the cabin door.

"Come in!"

The door cracked open, "Hey Annabeth!"

Percy was revealed in the door frame, poking his head into the cabin. The door fully opened to show Percy's toned, tanned body, clothed in his camp tee, jeans that went to his knees, and black converses. Annabeth sighed, again.

She focused and glued her eyes back on the papers on the desk. "What do you want Percy?" OK, maybe she shouldn't be so cold to him, but it was VALENTINES DAY; he didn't do anything for her! She had every right to be angry with him!

"Uhhh, yeah... so... ummm... How ya' doin' Annie?" He scratched the back of his head. He felt Annabeth's anger in the air. He was REALLY uncomfortable, and she could tell.

"Don't call me Annie!" She snapped. Percy looked visibly hurt, and her eyes softened. "I'm fine, Percy. Just a little disappointed."

Percy looked confused for a moment then his eyes went comically wide in realization. He quickly composed his face, so it was blank. "So, you doin' anything important today?"

Her curiosity peaked and she grew a smile, "No, did you need something?"

"Uhhh, yeah I-"

"You what?!" She questioned excitedly. She realized what she had done and blushed a bit, composed herself, and asked him to continue.

"Well, I need help with solving a problem at the beach."

She visibly deflated and closed her eyes, her mood dropping. She pushed away from the desk and gathered her papers in her arms. She stacked them in a shelf with other battle plans, swiftly turned on her heel, and headed straight out the door, ignoring the surprised Percy at the door frame completely. He quickly got out of his stupor and clicked the door behind him, racing after the semi-fuming Annabeth.

"Wait! Annabeth! Wait up!"

She suddenly stopped, and Percy dashed past her. He skidded to a stop, realizing she actually _did_ stop, and zoomed back to her. She stood there impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Whatever you have to say can be said after we fix the-"

"No! Please, just listen!" She glared daggers at him for interrupting, her patience was waning.

"What?" She hissed.

Momentarily shocked by the coldness in her voice he stuttered a bit, "Well, I just wanted to say... Happy Valentines Day."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to be shocked, "What?"

"Happy Valentines Day."

"That's all your going to say!" She exploded. "Really?! That's all you have to-" She was cut off as Percy planted a small kiss on her lips. Even though it was small, it still left her a bit breathless. He gripped her hands in his, making sure she didn't leave.

"_Please_, just listen." She glowered at him, though it was softer than before. It was suddenly cut off by a pair of hands covering her eyes. She stumbled from the sudden darkness. "Follow me."

He led her through some tree's and shrubbery until they reached and open space, one with the smooth sound of waves. She could feel the sand shift beneath her shoes. He slowly took his hands off her eyes. She opened them.

The scenery was breath-taking. The sun was sinking, dying the sky different shades of yellow, orange, pink, red, and purple. The ocean calmly lapped the shore. It glimmered and sparkled with the same shades that water colored the sky.

On the beach, there was a circular table, draped in white cloth, and two chairs sitting across from each other. The table had candles in gold stands, plates, and silverware. In one of the chairs sat a humungous teddy bear holding a heart-shaped chocolate box and a stuffed heart sporting the phrase '_Will you be my valentine, Wise Girl?_' in Ancient Greek.

Annabeth turned to look at Percy; her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide. "Percy, I-"

"Just say yes," he begged. His face was illuminated, making him look absolutely fantastic, his eyes shone and pleaded to her.

"I- I- Yes! Of coarse!" She jumped at him, hugging his waist tightly. She looked up at him. Her favorite smile of his was crooked and excited. He gently gripped her back, giving her a light squeeze.

He pulled back and offered her an arm, smiling widely, "Would you like to join me Miss Chase?"

"I would be honored, Mr. Jackson."

**Ugghhh! That took forever because I ate pizza, watched Avatar: The last Airbender, and after I was done, my damn computer had to go back a page, so I had to retype it. Grrrrr.**

**R&R :)**


	6. Annabeth's (Part 1)

**Yeah, I know. I haven't posted in a while blah blah blah, but tests are HARD(especially math, Ughh)! Next week is spring break though ;) Bt- dub(btw)- I know Annabeth's b-day is somewhere in Jan. or Feb., so sorry for the late. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer:(For all chapters from before and now on) I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

**HAH! I FOUND THE LINE THING!^ :))))) Uhhh, yeah... continue...**

******Annabeth POV**

"Uggghhh," I groaned. _Why did I have to wake up so early? Or late._ As I looked at the clock on my desk, 11:30. "Uggghhh!"

_" guess I fell asleep while working," _I looked down to find some blueprints for the new Olympus. I scrubbed my eyes and looked around blearily. The tiny lamp on the desk gave some light to the cabin, just enough to where I could see scattered blueprints, battle strategies, and other papers and weapons.

But no campers.

There should have been at least _some_ campers around, but I couldn't find any. "Hello? Anyone here? Marcus?"

Not a sound.

"Hello!?"

No one replied. (As in nobody, _not the person)_

I slowly shifted out of my desk, clutching my knife in a defensive position. I scanned the room again, listening and searching for an forms of life. Nothing. _What happened?_

I silently opened the cabin door and let some moon and starlight pour through. I crept through and quickly shut it behind me._What should I do? Everyone is gone..._

_PERCY!_

I dashed to the Poseidon cabin. Oh gods, something could've happened to him. As I passed by other cabins, I noticed they were all empty. Not a camper in sight. It's past curfew, where was everyone? Not even the Hermes cabin was alive. I reached Percy's cabin looking around one more time nervously. I had a terrible feeling I wasn't going to like what I saw. I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

The cabin was a mess, dirty clothes and candy wrappers covered the floor. I looked at Percy's bunk to see it empty, sheets crumpled.

Oh Gods..._Oh Gods..._ When I looked closer I saw a splatter of gold tinted red blood._ How could someone do this to Percy? How, though. He still has the curse._

I scanned the scene a little more. Now that I saw it, in the regular mess, there looked to be signs of a struggle. Oh no...

I raced out of the cabin, tears prickling and threatening to spill over. I ran all the way to the Big House, not stopping for anything. "CHIRON!"

I sprung open the door. I was dark inside. "CHIRON!"

I checked most of the rooms, even the attic. No one was there. I tried to iris message, but the coin would just fall to the ground. I sat on the porch, almost out of breath and began to sob. "Oh Gods... Wh-what happened? Where is everyone?! WHERE'S PERCY!?" I buried my face in my hands.

_Brrriiinnggg! Brrriiinngg!_

The phone! The phone is ringing!**(buh duh duh dum, Wonder pets :)**) I quickly got to the phone, almost ripping it out. "Hello?! Chiron?!"

I heard some static on the other end before I could understand the person on the other end. "A- An- Bet-"

It was Percy.

* * *

"Percy! Oh Gods, are you alright!? Where are you?! What happened!? What's wrong!?"

"-elp. Ne- Oly-s. H-ry." The line was cut off, but not before she heard a scream and yell at the other end.

"I'm coming Percy! I'm coming!" She barely had any time to think as she threw on some armor and ran to the road. There she summoned the Grey Ladies cab (  
Is that who they're called?).

Percy was in huge trouble, maybe even the whole camp, and I wasn't there to help. I was jerked forward as the car screeched to a stop at the Empire State building. I gave the three some of my last drachmas, and hopped out.

I dashed inside and ran to the elevator. I didn't even stop and glance at the man at the desk. I didn't need to, as I had my own key to get up there, seeing as I am the architect of Olympus, so he knew me.

I slammed the 600th floor button and jabbed at the button some more to make the door close faster. I bounced in the elevator impatiently, ready for battle. Why was the elevator so _slow?_

I watched in anticipation as the doors crept open, as if they were trying to try my patience.

"PERCY!" I screamed. I whipped my head around as my voice echoed. No one was here either. All I saw was the new Olympus. I was empty. It was never empty. Ever. It was dark, only the sky and the lights below illuminating the deserted place. _Where __is__ everyone? More_ _importantly, where is Percy?_

Up ahead I saw some colored lights and flashes in the counsel room. In my head popped up several different scenarios, none were good.

I snuck towards the enormous building, not making a sound... or hearing I was right outside, I heard a rustle. I froze. I stealthily peeked inside. I was almost black. The light before was gone. I swore I saw some movement, but I couldn't be sure. I decided to be cautious and crouch and enter slowly making the wall to my back and facing the vast room. I had a million strategies running through my head.

_Click.  
_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

**I'mma stop right here. There ****_will _****be a part 2. Review! :) I would list the songs I played while typing this, but I have change the songs so many times, it would be endless. See y'all later! :D**


	7. Annabeth's (Part 2)

**Eh! Sorry for the wait, again. I'm a terrible procrastinator and sorta forgot, reading other's stories. OH, btw, I JUST saw Rise of the Guardians... IT WAS FAN-TASTIC! Anwho, enjoy part two! :D**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV(Obviously)**

I suppose I should have been prepared. I mean, daughter of the wisdom and strategies goddess here! But, much to my surprise(and everyone else's), I most definitely was _not_.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

From my crouched position, I sprung upwards, knife ready. I shouldn't have over reacted, but  
A) It was dark. I mean I could barely see.  
B) I was prepared for battle. NOT this.  
C)Well, you get the idea.  
It was only in mid jump did I realize what the noise had said, but it was too late as I sailed through the air and my fist caught something hard. I grimaced. I wasn't expecting that either. The said being punched made grunt before reaching towards the wall.

_Click._

I was blinded for a moment when the lights were flicked on. Once my vision recovered, I gasped.

It was brilliant. The grand room was transformed, gleaming with a million different crystals, gems, and precious metals. Decor from all ages, well, decorated the whole room(Which is saying a lot, since it _is_ the gods'). Color-changing balloons drifted through the sweet smelling air, making the lights switch colors from time to time.

A cough, snapped me out of my stupor. I looked towards the said person, or _people_. A huge crowd surrounded me. _The campers!_ I thought. _Well, I guess that solves that problem._I looked back in front of me. It was Percy. He had a hand held to his stomach, holding it like it was actually injured(**A/N: Percy is invincible, remember?)**. His other hand was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Happy bir-"

I cut him off with a tackle. "HOW DARE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I all but screamed at him. He was shocked for a second. Well, everyone was. I roughly gave him a kiss and hug and didn't let go, almost sobbing.

"Eh hem." I slowly pulled up, realizing how awkward this must be for everyone else. I got off Percy and pulled him up; he was grinning but also a bit pink. Then again, I was blushing too. I gave him a slight shove before giving my attention to the other person.

"Well, that was unexpected," Thalia stated.

I ran towards her, hugging her tight, then pulling back, my hands grasping her shoulders. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the hunters?" It had been a while since I last saw her. She had visited a month before, but didn't stay long as she had to recruit more hunters.

"Pfft! What are you talking about? I asked for a break so I could celebrate your birthday! I would never miss it!"

"Oh... I guess I must have forgotten," I really did. I was so busy with camp and teaching new campers(and spending time with Percy, but I wouldn't admit to that). Between teaching knife fighting, teaching dyslexic kids how to read Ancient Greek, building new cabins, designing Olympus, and hanging out with Percy and Grover, I didn't have enough time to think about some birthday.

"Forgotten? The great, smart Annie forget something? Unheard of!" Thalia scoffed. Behind me, Percy snickered, but I shut him up with one of my famous glares.

"Well," I defended myself, "I am very busy. What's this all for anyway?"

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed already, Wise Girl," Percy came up behind me smirking. "I sorta thought it was obvious with the balloons and the decorations and the friends and th-"

"Okay! I get it Seaweed Brain."

Thalia caught my attention again, "It's for your party silly! We are throwing you the best birthday ever!" With that, everyone else cheered. I felt my face heat up. All of this was for me? Really? But why would they do this for me? I guess I shouldn't have been shocked, but I was. I just assumed that my birthday would fly by, like it always does. I usually got a few "Happy Birthday" 's and maybe a gift or two, but this was over the top.

"But-"

I was cut off again, but this time by Grover. "Come on Annie, just enjoy today. Relax, it's your birthday!" I was about to reply but was only drowned out by someone shouting "Let's get this party started!" and someone blasting music out of strategically placed speakers around the room.

"Come on," Percy offered his hand and I gladly took it. I was never really used to this much attention and was quite uncomfortable, but Percy helped me through that. As we wove through the crowd, I asked him something.

"Percy, who set this up?" I was wondering about it the whole time. It was a great plan, not the best experience on my part but still a great plan. I couldn't really think of someone who set this up. Thalia wasn't here often enough to set it up, neither was Grover with his Lord of the Wild duties. I thought maybe Malcolm or one of my sisters of brothers, but they didn't have that great of a connection with the gods.

"Oh. I did," he saw my unbelieving stare and continued. "Well, of course it wasn't all me. I mean, I still did most of the work but Grover and Thalia-"_So that was why she came over a month ago_"-and your cabin and some other campers and some of the gods-"

"Wait. What? The gods helped too?" I was a little confused at that. The _gods_ had helped? I could maybe see Hermes or maybe even my mother if they really liked me, but I just couldn't see them doing this. _Just for me._

"Well, yeah. How do you think we got to have it here? Or the phone call? Thalia, Grover, and I got permission from all of the gods to use this room and got a little extra help from Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Aphrodite, Poseidon, your mother, and even a little help from Mr. D. I came up with the plan though, mostly."

"They all helped? And what was with that terrible phone call by the way? You could have left a note or done _anything_ else!"

He suddenly looked really interested in his shoes and he ran a hand through his hair." Ummm, yeah. Uh, about that..."

"You know what? Nevermind. All that matters is you're here now and you're okay and everything is okay an-" He cut me off with a chaste, sweet kiss that made her a bit dizzy. He hugged me close and put his mouth on the top of my head.

"Shhhh. I know, I'm sorry. Let's just enjoy the party, okay?" He mumbled into my hair. I nodded lightly and hugged back. It was after all of this that I noticed we were slowly moving from side to side, dancing to out own beat.

* * *

2 hours later, after loads of fun and dancing and laughing and hanging out with friends, it was finally time for cake and presents.

"Really, you don't have to! This party is great enough!" I protested again.

Thalia threw her a glare. "Don't be wet blanket Annie. You don't want all of this to go to waste do you?" I would have retorted(I absolutely loathed it when people called me Annie) but was amazed at the scene set before me.

On a long table stood the most amazing cake I had ever seen. There stood some of the best architectures in the world. Athena's temple in Athens built tall and proud, completely renewed with rebuilt columns and accurate to the last detail. Other notable buildings surrounded it like the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Taj Mahal, and someone even thought to put in the Big House, proudly standing.

I could barely believe it! It was unbelievable! I struggled to find the right words, but I could barely manage to find any. "Guys... This... This is amazing!"

Percy looked over from his place and gave me my favorite crooked smile. I broadly grinned back. A million thoughts were running through my head. All of them happy and maybe quite a few were about Percy.. But that's not the point! I almost didn't realize the others had stopped singing until Thalia gave me a sharp nudge with her elbow. She cocked an eyebrow at me and nodded towards the cake. I noticed everyone was staring at me, some with questioning expressions, others with impatient expressions, wanting a bite of the cake already.

I took a deep breath and leaned towards the cake, closing my eyes once I got close. I thought about everything I've ever wanted to come true. One of those caught my eye(Well, I guess I should say brain).

I focused on that one thought. That one thought that I wanted to come true so badly. That thought that made me smile just to think about it, and I blew.

* * *

**Well, I did NOT like that. *sighs* I'll get your opinion. Should I make one more part, or just leave it like it is? I don't know... I almost forgot to post this and when I went to, it was only half way done, so sorry for the delay. :) R&R  
**


	8. Need to stop having puppies

**3/22/13 Sooo Hey everyone! I'm sorry I won't be able to update this weekend because my sisters dog is delivering right now... No, like literally, right now. I have to help birth them and take care of them over the weekend. See, my older sister's dog Tink (short for Tinkerbell) got preggers by her cousin (on her dad's side). She started birthing on the couch when I got home from school. Not Pretty. They are fine now(she's had three so far, will have another. I know 'cause I'm a puppy birthing pro. I've been doin' this for years.). I will keep you updated and will probably just rename this chapter and add a story underneath. **

**I'm thinking the next chapter will be themed... Puppies perhaps? :D**

**PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION FROM LAST TIME! SHOULD I CONTINUE IT LATER OR NOT AT ALL?**


End file.
